The continued disparity in health outcomes for segments of our nation's population underscores the need to understand and intervene from a multifactorial framework. The Transdisciplinary Training in Health Disparities Science (TTHDS) program for pre- and postdoctoral fellows will prepare nurse scientists to leverage the culture of the groups, communities, and organizations with whom they work to understand and describe disparate health outcomes, intervene to improve health outcomes, and translate and disseminate scientific findings for widespread impact. The objectives of the proposed TTHDS program are to (1) using transdisciplinary educational experiences, prepare nurses to conduct rigorous clinical research that improves healthy behaviors and health outcomes of vulnerable populations across the lifespan, (2) develop researcher skills in leveraging cultures of vulnerable populations across the lifespan for understanding and intervening to improve disparate, negative health outcomes, (3) mentor trainees in the design and ethical conduct of health research with vulnerable populations across the lifespan, (4) prepare fellows to conduct independent research and pursue careers in transdisciplinary health research with vulnerable populations across the lifespan, and (5) train fellows to translate research findings to clinical practice and health policy based on the principles of evidence-based practice. The TTHDS program will build on the current PhD program by expanding substantive content in the areas of leveraging cultural components within a multidisciplinary context. Over the 5-year period of the program, funding will support a total of 10 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral fellows, with each fellow supported for a 2-year period. At the foundation of the TTHDS program is the diverse scientific expertise of faculty sponsors with active programs of research. The program will, moreover, draw from the unique structure of the College of Nursing and Health Innovation, a blend of Nutrition, Exercise & Wellness, and Health Sciences programs that allows for a distinctive transdisciplinary/interprofessional training program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Transdisciplinary Training in Health Disparities Science (TTHDS) program for pre- and postdoctoral fellows will prepare nurse scientists to design, conduct and evaluate research related to the culture of the groups, communities, and organizations with whom they work, with the aim of reducing disparate health outcomes. Coursework and seminar learning will be part of formal study to prepare nurses to conduct rigorous clinical research that improves healthy behaviors and health outcomes of vulnerable populations across the lifespan. The diverse scientific expertise of faculty sponsors with active programs of research, and the unique structure of the College of Nursing and Health Innovation that includes Nursing, Nutrition, Exercise & Wellness, and Health Sciences programs is the basis for this distinctive transdisciplinary training program.